List of Video Game Antagonists
This is a list of major antagonists in the Dragon Ball video games which possess original storylines not seen before in other media (though some are later adapted into other material), in order of appearance. ''Dragon Ball'' Kurilien Kurilien is an alien version of Krillin, and a villain in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo. Created by Akira Toriyama, he is described as the no. 1 assassin in the universe. He is hired by Monster Carrot to defeat Goku but is easily beaten. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Dr. Lychee and Hatchiyack Dr. Lychee is the main antagonist of the ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' series. Hatchiyack is Dr. Lychee's Super Computer and the true antagonist of Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, as it is responsible for the appearance of Dr. Lychee and the Ghost Warriors. After Dr. Lychee is defeat, Dr. Lychee's spite towards the Saiyans causes the super computer to exceed its limit and reconfigures itself in a powerful android body, whose power matches or perhaps even exceeds Broly's according to Goku in the OVA adaption. Hatchiyack is however defeated by the Z Fighters in the final battle, though he possess several other forms. Their henchmen are: *God Guardon *The Ghost Warriors *The Monsters: Kinkarn, Arbee, Gure, Skud, Bude, Ponkarn, Jiku, and Kawazu Majin Ozotto Majin Ozotto appears as the primary antagonist of Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S.. A shapeshifting Majin who makes his home on "The Green Planet", he comes to Earth during the nine day wait for the Cell Games, however the Z Fighters manage to defeat him. Warlord The Warlord is an antagonist who appears several times in the [[Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku (series)|''Legacy of Goku series]]. Janemba Janemba (who debuted in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) re-appears as the main antagonist of the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. In Age 776 he re-forms from evil energy and begins throwing the different dimensions and timelines into havoc. Janemba's alternate timeline counterpart Future Janemba also appears as a secondary villain in Shin Budokai - Another Road. His henchmen include: *A copy of Goku. *A unique copy of Majin Vegeta. **Majin Vegeta, who is take under the influence of Janemba's evil energy. *A weaker copy of Vegito *Teen Gohan, who is briefly taken under the influence of Janemba's evil energy. The villains who Janemba revives include: *Frieza *Cooler *Cell *Broly Future Babidi's forces Future Babidi and his forces appear as major antagonists in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Future Majin Buu appears as the primary villain of the game in his many forms, and eventually returns to his Pure form upon absorbing Future Babidi. Future Baidi's henchmen are: *Future Dabura, who is killed by Future Super Buu. *Fighting Puppets, copies of several fighters including the likes of Frieza and Cell. *Majin Piccolo, who is reverted to normal after a battle. *Majin Vegeta, who is reverted to normal after a battle. *Future Cooler, who is absorbed by Future Super Buu. **Future Meta-Cooler Corps., who are destroyed by the Z Fighters and their allies. *Future Broly, who is absorbed by Future Super Buu. Android 21 Android 21 appears a a villain in Dragon Ball FighterZ. She seemingly possess some link to the Super Android Z Fighter clones and the revived Android 16. ''Dragon Ball Xeno'' Time Breakers The Time Breakers (also called the Pale Man's Army or the Dark Makai army) are a major antagonistic force in the "Xeno" era depicted in several Dragon Ball video games. Other than Towa, Mira, and Dabura, notable Time Breakers include: General Bon and the Red Pants Army, Naraku and the Dark Namekians, the Guard troops and Frieza's Army remnants, Captain Bacterian and his pirates, and the demons Churai, Psidevilman, Haru Haru, and Shun Shun. Mira Mira is an antagonist who debuted in Dragon Ball Online as one of the main villains, and would then go on to appear as one of the main villains for the first half of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, as the main villain of one sub-saga of the Dark Demon Realm Saga in Dragon Ball Heroes, and as the main villain in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2. He is a Demon Android with DNA from several other races, and seeks to become the strongest. His henchmen include *Masked Saiyan, who is Bardock under the control of Mira thanks to a mind control mask. Towa Towa is an antagonist who debuted in Dragon Ball Online as the main villain and as the primary leader of the Time Breakers, and would then go on to appear as one of the main villains for the first half of Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the main villain of one sub-saga of the Dark Demon Realm Saga in Dragon Ball Heroes, a secondary villain in Dragon Ball Fusions, and one of the main villains in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. She is a Demon scientist who aims to break the seal on Demon Realm and avenge her brother. Her henchmen include *Frieza's soldiers placed under mind control. *Super 17 (18 absorbed), in the Assault on the Hell Gate Saga. *Baby Hatchiyack, in the Baby Hatchiyack Saga. Mechikabura Mechikabura is the leader of the Dark Empire (and thus the true leader of the Time Breakers), who debuts in the Dark Empire Saga of Dragon Ball Heroes. His henchmen include *Towa, who leads the Time Breakers, and who he turns into a Demon God *Several Demon Gods Demigra Demigra is the main antagonist in Dragon Ball Xenoverse (primarily the Demon God Demigra Saga), two sub-sagas of the Dark Demon Realm Saga of Dragon Ball Heroes, and one of the two main antagonists of Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X. He was a demon magician stuck in the Crack of Time and was aimed to escape first by having Towa and Mira distort time enough to allow a rift to open, and then by personally interfering in order to release himself. He aimed to become the God of Time and Space by absorbing Tokitoki, but was defeated in the end by the Future Warrior and Goku. He has, on occasion, allied with the Time Breakers. His henchmen include: *Putine, one of the strongest wizards. *Gravy, one of the strongest wizards. *Demigra's Mirage, a clone created by Demigra to act in his place. *Several characters transformed and possessed by Demigra, and mind-controlled Piccolo. *Black-Masked Saiyan, who is taken control of by Demigra after he allied with the Time Breakers. Chamel Chamel is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X alongside Demigra, being the final boss of the game. ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Saibaking A powerful Saibaman who appears as an antagonist. Frieza and Cell Frieza and Cell act as the main antagonists of Dragon Ball Fusions. The two become allies of Pinich in order to further their goals, with the two tricking him into fusing with them into the Ultimate Ultra Fusion, which Frieza and Cell take control over and uses to kill Goku and destroy the Earth. However Whis rewinds time and Beerus stops Ultimate Maxi Fusion from destroying the planet. Tekka's team then fight and defeat Ultimate Maxi Fusion, causing him to defuse. Frieza and Cell are angered at their defeat, but as a last resort fuse into Celluza, however Pinich and Tekka fuse together and manage to defeat them in a final battle. Their henchmen include: *Ginyu Force *Cells, an army of many different Cells from other dimensions who were invited to the tournament by the main Cell. Category:Lists Category:Villains Category:Video Game only Characters